Saving Agent Rachel
by SarQueen4
Summary: When Rachel is infected with an unknown virus Max must find the cure before it is too late. However, nothing is quite what it seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

Saving Agent Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Max Steel characters, ideas, or any of the mentioned labels, or any other copyrighted materials in this story. I'm getting no money for this folks.  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Sir, would you like to smell our new fragrance for women, 'La Fleur'?"   
  
Roberto Martinez turned around and found himself face to face with a cheery, red-headed, saleswoman. The woman smiled and eagerly sprayed the perfume into the air.  
  
Berto inhaled it then coughed. The saleswoman smiled brightly.  
  
"Now can't you just imagine the woman in your life wearing delicate fragrance," asked the woman in a smooth voice.  
  
Berto shuddered slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I can," he answered truthfully. "It almost makes me glad I don't have one," he added quietly to himself.  
  
"Berto! What are you doing," asked a slightly irritated Josh, rather loudly, "You are suppose to be helping me find a gift for Rachel."  
  
Berto sighed deeply.  
  
"I am looking for a gift," Berto hissed through his teeth, "Why don't you just get her this," he asked pointing to the perfume.  
  
Josh wrinkled his nose.   
  
"No way bro. That stuff smells," Josh said turning away from it.  
  
An offended look crossed the saleswoman's face.  
  
Berto laughed nervously.  
  
"Thank you miss," he said politely to the woman, "Maybe next time."  
  
The two guys then turned and left the perfume section of the department store they were in.  
  
Josh sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Who would have known it would this hard to find a gift," he asked his friend.  
  
Berto rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are the one making it hard," he accused.  
  
Josh scoffed.  
  
"No it's true," Berto continued, "All you have to do is buy her a purse, or a dress, or some perfume. But no! You have to have the PERFECT gift!"  
  
Josh chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I've been kind of picky, huh?"  
  
Berto nodded his agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry bro," Josh said truthfully, "It's just…This is a very important day and deserves a very great gift."  
  
Berto smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right. Geez, I can't believe it's been a whole two years."  
  
"Neither can I," Josh said smiling brightly, "But yet it has been. Two years of martial bliss."  
  
"And sleeping on the couch," Berto added with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault I forgot her birthday," Josh said defensively, "I mean I was out saving the world after all."  
  
"Yeah and Rachel did let you off easy. I would have preferred that she just drop kick you."  
  
Josh smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess I was lucky she was still carrying Molly at the time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah you were," laughed Berto.  
  
"Well this present, whatever it is, will more than make up for forgetting her birthday and for missing the baby's first Easter and for not being at any of the baby's fifteen baby showers….."  
  
Rachel smiled brightly and moved back to admire her work. Rachel giggled.  
  
Baby Molly looked up at her mom curiously.   
  
"Come here pretty baby," whispered Rachel as she picked up her child.   
  
She took the baby to the mirror. Molly squealed excitedly at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
"That's right," said Rachel, "That's you."  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," squealed Molly happily.  
  
"Do you like the bunny outfit Mommy bought you?"  
  
"Gaaaaaabaagaa!"  
  
"Ha, ha good!"  
  
Rachel cradled her baby in her arms. Pride shown brightly in her eyes as she looked over the infant. They had named the little girl after Josh's mother. It had been Rachel's idea and ultimately it was also her ticket to getting Josh to agree to all the things she bought for the child and herself during the three months she was banned from N-Tek because of her "condition."  
  
But now looking at the baby. It all seemed worth while.  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled Rachel. She quickly took the baby into the living room and propped her up against a pillow.   
  
hen she went to the door and opened it. On the steps was a UPS man. Rachel smiled at the man.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"Are you Mrs. McGrath also known as Ms. Leeds?"  
  
Rachel nodded  
  
"Good," said the man, "Sign here please."  
  
Rachel took the clipboard that the man was holding out. She signed her name.   
  
The man reached down and picked up a nice size brown box.  
  
"What is it," she asked curiously.  
  
The man shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," he stated, "Perhaps… a surprise," he added smiling mysteriously.  
  
A shiver went down Rachel's spine. She however ignored her instincts and took the box. She then thanked the man and went back inside.   
  
"Ok Molly, Let's see what we have here," Rachel said to her daughter in a baby voice.  
  
She sat the box on the coffee table and then quickly retrieved a pair of scissors.  
  
A sudden memory of the UPS man's smile flashed through her mind. She shook herself mentally. What was her problem?  
  
The scissors cut through the tape with ease. Rachel put the scissors down and eagerly opened the box. Just as soon as the box was open, a strange green gas was sprayed from something inside of it.   
  
Rachel gasped and put her hands up to protect herself from the gas. However, it was too late. She quickly felt the gasses affect. She became dizzy and fell to the floor. Molly began to cry. Rachel tried to concentrate on getting to her. She tried to crawl towards the baby with all her might but instead she just collapsed. At this, Molly cried harder. However, Rachel could not hear her anymore. She was now lost in a dark black hole.  
  
  
  
Twenty miles away the UPS truck headed onto the highway. The UPS man reached up and pulled off the mask he was wearing. He pulled a small cell phone.  
  
"Mr. Dread…. Yeah Mission accomplished."  
  
  
  
This is my first new story in a LONG time. I have been so bored with all my ideas. Blah. But at least I know where I'm going with this story. R n R 


	2. Retribution

Chapter 2  
  
Retribution  
  
"Get me an iv stat!"  
  
"Doctor I think she's coming through!"   
  
"Please stand back. Give her some room."  
  
Rachel sighed heavily and opened her eyes. She was instantly aware of all the people buzzing around her. But yet it was more like a dream than reality.   
  
"Ms. Leeds, how are you feeling," asked a voice.   
  
Rachel attempted to turn her head in the direction of the voice, but was distracted by a sharp pain shooting through her entire body. She screamed. The sound that came out of her mouth though sounded more like that of a demon wailing than a scream of hers.  
  
A sudden thought went through her foggy mind.   
  
"Molly," she suddenly shrieked, "Molly!"  
  
"It's ok. She's alright," said Dr. Martinez.  
  
"Baby, where's my baby," she shrieked even louder.  
  
"Rachel she…."  
  
"Give it up Martinez," said one of the other Doctors, "She's not all there right now. Look at her. She doesn't even know who you are."  
  
Berto did look at her. And Rachel really didn't seem to recognize him or anyone.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"So… what do we do," he asked finally.  
  
"We give her something to calm her down or we have to strap her down. Your choice."  
  
Berto sighed heavily.  
  
"Give her the sedative," he said as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Max sat in shock in the waiting area. The place was very cold. Not just in temperature, but also in its nature. Everything was painted gray. There were not any pictures or charts hung up anywhere. There were only a few warnings signs hung up in different spots on the drab walls. All the benches in the small room were metal, and also cold. Max usually made jokes about N-Tek needing a new decorator, but not this time. This time all he could do is think about his wife that was laying in the med bay sick, because of him. No one had said so yet, but he knew it was true. Big organizations, like Dread, almost never single out one lone agent like that unless that person is a big pain in their side. And although Rachel had spoiled quite a many of Dread's little plans, the way they had went about infecting Rachel seemed to point to something else besides assassination. Besides if they had wanted to kill her why not just infect her with something that would kill her instantly.   
  
The thought of that sent a chill down Max's spine.  
  
"It's because of me," he whispered, bitterly to himself.  
  
It had to be. After all, he had just taken down a six million dollar operation that had been known as Dread's "pet." He had apparently planned it, paid for it, and even worked on it himself. Something he wasn't known for doing.  
  
He had taken something from Dread that was important to him. And now Dread was doing the same to him.   
  
As if on cue, Berto walked into the room and told Max to follow him. Seconds later, he, along with several other agents, were all seated in an op room staring at a larger blank screen.  
  
"This message was sent to us about fifteen minutes ago," explained Jefferson Smith.  
  
He pushed a button on the small black remote control he was holding.  
  
A sinister face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Smiley," Max said in a low growl.  
  
"Hello Maxy," said the terrorist haughtily, "I trust you are feeling good. However, I'm guessing your wife is not. So sad."  
  
Psycho shock his head in mock grief.  
  
Max told himself to stay calm even though he could feel the want to smash the tv screen growing ever second.  
  
"But hey, Today's your lucky day Maxy boy. For the low price of only six million dollars, you can have this. The antidote to your little wife's illness. However I should mention one little thing. You only have seventy-two hours before that poison takes full affect and…Well I guess you can figure it out. Well what are you waiting for? Time is running out."  
  
Max took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.  
  
"He's taunting me," Max growled, "Ah!"  
  
Max slammed the table with his fist.  
  
Jefferson looked on sadly.  
  
"Son, I... We cannot pay that money. N-Tek …"  
  
"Does not negotiate with terrorist," finished Max spitefully, "So that's it? I just let her die?"  
  
"Max I...."  
  
"Save it Dad. You and the rest of N-Tek can all stand around here and scratch your heads wondering what to do, but not me! I am going to go get that antidote," Max yelled.  
  
"Max, calm down," instructed Jefferson, "We had every intention of going after that antidote. However, son I do not think you should go. You are too involved. Let me send someone else."  
  
"No Dad," said Max, shaking his head. "I have to do this. Rachel is my wife, the mother of my child, and my partner. I can't just sit back and do nothing."  
  
Jefferson shook his head in understanding.  
  
"Alright Max you leave in forty-five minutes. Nez you will go with him. Martinez you will oversee the mission from your console. Well? Let's go everybody! Move!"  
  
All the agents filed out the room going to do his or her own job. Max turned towards his Father before leaving the room.  
  
"Thank you Dad," Max said gratefully.  
  
"Your welcome son," Jefferson called after his son, "Just…be careful."  
  
Poor Rachel! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am so lazy now that school is out. All I do is play computer games. Lol. Anyways, Read and Review! P.S. Lol. Yes, I did get the name from "Saving Private Ryan," Honeybee But keep that on the down low. :-p. 


	3. Just Hold On

Chapter 3  
  
Just Hold On  
  
"Fifteen minutes, Hermano," informed Berto through Max's bio-link. "Ok Bro," responded the trouble man. He looked over at his wife whom he was sitting by. She was drugged at the present so she was completely out. The only thing that assured him she was even alive was the constant beeping noise from the heart monitor. He felt an already large knot in his throat grow bigger. A sudden cry made him look down at the buddle in his arms. Little Molly looked up at her dad. The same thrill that had shot through him the first time he had seen her shot through him again. She was his little girl, his pride and joy. And now.and now she might be his only family too. "How did you do it Jim," Max asked his deceased father, "How could you stand to even go on?" Looking at the baby he wondered how he could even begin to live without Rachel. How he could possibly raise Molly without having her mother there beside him. "Please God, don't take her," he choked out in distress. "Max," came a weak voice. Max looked over at his wife. "Oh my God," he whispered. He rushed to his wife side. "Rachel. Rachel can you hear me," he asked hopefully. "Max," she whispered, "Don't.leave. me!" Max brushed the wet hair out of Rachel's eyes. "Sweetheart, it's ok. I'm going to get the antidote. You are going to be ok." "No," she screamed, suddenly grabbing Max's arm, "Don't leave me!" He winced. He had never known she was this strong. Several doctors and nurses rushed in the room. "Mr. Steel, perhaps you'd better leave now," suggested a nurse. Max nodded his understanding. He reluctantly handed over his little child to the waiting arms of Sophia Skarsguard, Rachel's best friend. "Don't worry Max. Molly and I are going to be just fine," Sophia assured him. Max nodded and left the room. Behind him he could hear Molly begin to cry. Every muscle in his body wanted to turn back. Everything in him ached to hold Molly and stop her crying, to hold Rachel in his arms and ease her pain. But he couldn't. He had a something to take care of. Something that was more important than what he wanted. Five minutes later Max and Jake were headed towards Paris, France to meet with a contact. "I'll be back," Max whispered under his breath, to his dying wife, "Just hold on."  
  
Location: Somewhere in Paris, France  
  
"Boss, this is Agent Reeves. Yeah we have old Claudey boy in our sights with any luck he'll lead us straight to Psycho. Ok Boss, Signing off." Agent Reeves hung up his cell phone. He turned to his partner. "Easy as cake," the man laughed haughtily. His partner shook his head in disgust. "We haven't gotten him yet you know," he pointed out. "Please, These guys are complete idiots, laughed agent Reeves "We'll have them round up in no time." He then picked his binoculars up and looked out the car's window. He gasped. "Holy." "Pow!" "Good job, said a sinister man to his partner, who was on the opposite side of the car, The man looked down into the car at the now dead agents. "Idiots you say, asked the man mockingly, "Say that now that you are dead!" The then man grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed a phone number. "Mousier Dread. this is Le Etranger. Part two is completed."  
  
Yeah I know what you are thinking. I can't believe it either. I actually killed someone in my story! (faints) Don't worry I'm off to the psychiatrist now. While I am gone you can Read n Review!!! 


	4. You Can Never Turn Your Back

You Can Never Turn Your Back  
  
Max sighed irritably and looked down at his watch.  
"They're late," he growled.  
"That's because they're dead," informed Jake walking up behind Max.  
Max turned and looked at Jake in disbelief.  
"What, Agents Reeves and Carmen are dead? But how?"  
  
Jake frowned and looked at Max solemnly.  
"Le Etranger." Max gritted his teeth.  
"Le Etranger," he growled, "That French fagot has gone too far this time.  
Jake shook his head slightly in agreement.  
  
Max sighed at looked out at the ocean.  
"So now what? They were our only contacts who knew anything about the…case." Jake was silent for a moment. He clicked his tongue as he came to a decision in his head.  
"I have an idea," he said slowly.  
Max turned and looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" "I… have an old...uh... contact that always knows everything that's going on. Maybe we should go see her." Max smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Berto, we need hawk," Max said through his bio-link.  
"Already on its way, Hermano," replied the genius, "ETA, 2 minutes.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Bro." Max then looked back at his for-now partner. A sudden mysterious smile spread across Max's face, causing Jake to back up a few steps.  
"So Jake," began Max in his semi-playful, semi-curious voice, "This contact you have. What's her name?" Jake turned slightly red letting Max know he was on the right tract.  
"Her name is Heather. Why?"  
  
"No reason," replied Max, as he turned his back to Nez.  
"Now arriving Berto Air," joked Berto, as Hawk landed a few short feet away.  
"Hope the in-flight movie isn't looking at your ugly mug," shot Jake mischievously.  
"Hey don't forget I can override the planes controls," Berto warned lightheartedly. "Yeah yeah, let's just go," snapped Max irritably.  
  
Berto and Jake immediately fell silent.  
Max sighed.  
"I'm sorry guys. I just…." "Don't worry about it kid. We understand." "Yeah we do, hermano," agreed Berto.  
  
"Thanks guys," Max said appreciatively. Just then Hawk flew down, and Max and Jake jumped in.  
"Where are we headed?" Max asked Jake.  
"Dallas, Texas." "Don't worry Rach," Max whispered to himself as they pulled off. "We are going to get that antidote!"  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
After Hawk was in the air Roberto Martinez decided to check on Rachel.  
It was party for Max. However, it was also for him. He was terribly worried about her even if he didn't necessary let on that he was. He felt it was his responsibility to stay calm and keep everything under control. It wasn't the first time he had and it wouldn't be the last.  
He walked out of the Team Steel op room and into the hall.  
  
"Hmm," he thought to himself after a few minutes. "It sure is quiet around here." The longer he walked without seeing anybody the more uneasy he became.  
"Where is everybody?" he questioned.  
His thoughts where cut short however as he had reached Rachel's room.  
The door automatically opened and he walked into the room.  
  
The sight that was before him as he entered was both unnerving and inconceivable.  
"Madre de Dios," he muttered.  
He gaped at the empty bed in front of him. Rachel was…gone!  
Thinking fast, he ran over to the wall intercom.  
"Attention! We have a code blue in the Med Bay, section B," he shouted into the microphone. "We have a missing agent. I repeat. Rachel Leeds is..."  
  
Just then Berto felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Before he could even think how to react everything went black and he crumbled to the ground.  
A few inches away, a figure stood with a steel bar in its hand. The figured stared at the fallen agent for a few seconds then quickly moved over to him.  
Grabbing his feet; the figure pulled the unconscious agent across the floor to a nearby closet. It then opened the door and pushed the body in, but not before grabbing a few items off of it.  
  
Then mysterious person then pulled out a cell phone.  
"Mr. Dread? Affirmative. I have obtained the item." Rachel looked down at the I.D. card in her hand.  
"Yes sir. Stage 3 is complete."  
  
Yep, I know this chapter kind of sucks. But I haven't written a Max Steel story in sooooo long. I can't believe ya'll started the party back up and didn't invite me! Lol. You know what to do! Read and Review! 


	5. Override

Chapter 5 Override  
  
Max sighed and looked out the window at the clouds.  
"This is taking too long." he complained.  
Jake rolled his eyes slightly. It just so happen that it was the tenth time he had said that in the last fifteen minutes.  
"We'll be there soon enough." Jake replied in a less than enthusiastic voice.  
  
Max turned around and looked at Jake.  
"What's wrong with you?" This time Jake looked out the window and sighed.  
"Nothing, Kid." Max grumbled inwardly that Jake still referred to him as "Kid."  
  
"You know it would have been a whole lot faster if you had gotten your contact to meet us halfway." Max pointed out.  
"Trust me, it wouldn't have worked." "Why not?" Jake was silent for a minute.  
  
"Hey, hasn't Martinez been gone kind of long?" he asked to change the subject.  
Seeing as Nez was right Max decided to go along with the subject change. For now at least.  
"Yeah, he has." "Where do you think he is?"  
  
Max shrugged.  
"The little hombre's room?" "For forty-five minutes?" "I don't know. He did eat from the cafeteria."  
  
"True." "……………." "Why don't you just call him on his radio?" Max turned back around and pushed a button.  
"Berto come in."  
  
Nothing but static came over the radio.  
"Berto come in. I repeat. Berto can you hear me?" Static.  
Max turned back around and looked at Jake.  
Jake shrugged.  
  
"I don't like this Nez," Max said. "It's not like Berto to just up and disappear. I'm going to call Smith.  
"BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" Max swerved around.  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh? Max what does uh oh mean?!" Just then the plane began to dive towards earth.  
"Max! What the heck is going on?!" "I…I don't know. Hawk isn't responding!" "What do you mean it's not responding?!"  
  
"I mean the controls ARE NOT RESPONDING!" "Why not?!" "I don't know! It's like someone is controlling it!"  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
Rachel smirked at Max's comment.  
"Going down?" She pushed a second button.  
The small jet went into a spin.  
Her eyes glittered with amusement as she observed Max and Jake panicking.  
  
Max was pushing every button he could in an effort to regain control over the plane, without much success.  
Jake was…advising.  
  
Location: Hawk  
  
"Kid whatever you are going to do you'd better do it fast or we are going to be pancakes!" "I'm not a kid and I am doing the best I freakin' can! I don't see you doing anything!" "Look this is no time to argue!" "Then shut up!"  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
"Such teamwork," she muttered. "Enjoying yourself," asked a voice over Rachel's comm. link.  
Rachel jumped slightly.  
"John. I was simply…"  
  
"Never mind what you were simply doing. I have entrusted you with a job and I expect you to finish it.  
The woman bit her tongue so as not to say anything she shouldn't.  
"Of course John, as you wish." She sighed and pushed another button.  
  
"Override disabled," informed the computer.  
"Next time Steel," promised the woman.  
She then turned and exited the room.  
  
Location: Hawk  
  
"Well kid I guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing you," said Jake as the neared the ground and certain death.  
Max sighed loudly.  
"For the last time! (no pun intended ;-)) I am not a …." "Beep!"  
  
Max jumped.  
"Yes! The controls are working again. Hold on!" He grabbed the control stick and pulled up.  
Hawk instantly reacted and pulled up just barely missing the ground.  
"Wooohhhoooo!" shouted Max as the plane shot up into the open sky. "What a rush!"  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and checked to make sure he hadn't wet himself.  
"So where are we headed? Back to N-Tek?" asked Jake.  
"No way! We have to get to your contact." Jake took a deep breath.  
  
"Max, I know you want to get this antidote. I do too! But we have no contact with N-Tek and Hawk is unreliable right now." "Hawk's fine. I have it under-control now!" "We don't even know what went wrong in the first place. So how can we be sure it won't happen again?"  
  
Max sighed irritably. "And what about Berto? We don't know where he is or if he's ok! We…" "Look! My wife is back at N-Tek dying! My baby girl could be motherless in a matter of hours. My whole…my whole world could be gone just like that. We are not going back!" Jake was silent for a few minutes.  
Finally he nodded his head.  
  
"You're right Max. I apologize. We can figure out a way to contact N-Tek when we get to Dallas." Max nodded his head in agreement.  
"Thanks…partner."  
  
Jake smiled slightly.  
"You're welcome…Kid."

"Ah!"  
  
Location: N-Tek  
  
"Download complete," informed a computerized voice.  
Rachel smiled and took a small disk out of the computer.  
"This should make Dread real happy." She turned and looked at the body of a N-Tek scientist that was propped up next to the consol.  
  
She bowed slightly to him.  
"Thanks for the help buddy. I really appreciate it." She lightly tapped her comm. link.  
"Mission accomplished," she confirmed. "I'm coming back to HQ."  
  
It took me awhile but I finally finished this chapter! I literally would get on and write like one line each time. Writer's block! Lol. Yes I am still alive HoneyB! Although it may not seem like it for a little while. The Sims 2 is coming out next Friday so it might be awhile to the next chapter. Read and Review!  
  
(Update) I re-read the chapter and fixed any grammar errors I could find. I know there are more, however I am terrible at language/grammar!


End file.
